Tennessee Life
by Quidditch Player-Seeker
Summary: Edward and his family are going to Tennessee to visit a family friend, the Swans. Bella is a farmgirl who loves Tennessee. Based loosely on Hannah Montana: The Movie. It has no association with Hannah Montana at all! Just the story plot a little bit. BxE
1. The New Begining

**A/N: Okay here is my second fanfiction ever! Its kind of based off of Hannah Montana: The Movie but has no association with Hannah Montana at all!! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

(EPOV)

My family and I were on our way to our home town Tennessee. My siblings and I all were born here but we moved right after my sister, Alice and I were born. We are twins by the way. We moved to Miami, Florida to live our lives at a beach.

Miami was huge. It had big tan, sandy beaches, huge buildings, and it was hot! And I mean 100 degree every day. We got to hang out at the beach with our friends everyday, got to go to the mall and spend our money like no tomorrow. We are filthy rich by the way. But now, we have to get away from all of that because our parents think that we are too spoiled or something like that. They say that we need to learn to fend for our selfs and learn how to work. So now, like you know, we are on our way back

home, and by back home I mean the worst place in the world.

My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have one brother and one sister. My sister, Rosalie is 17 years old and my other sister, Alice is 16 like me. My sister, Rosalie, was Captain of the cheerleading squad at home and Alice was a shopaholic. She went to the mall everyday and bought so much stuff she had to use both Emmet's and my closets.

My brother, sister, and I have never had to do any work. Like chores, or anything like that. We have always been taking care of by our parents and our butler. But like I said that is going to change.

We got off the plane that we were in and waited for our family friend, Charlie Swan, to come pick us up from the "airport". If you could call it an airport.

Once I stepped out of the airport I froze. This was nothing like Miami. Nothing at all. As I looked around all I saw were stupid trees, grass, fields, and dirt roads. I was still starring at everything until Charlie pulled up in a blue pick-up truck. As Charlie stepped our I saw what he was wearing and gasped.

Charlie was wearing a forest green button up shirt that he rolled up to his elbows, jeans and cowboy boots. He also wore a black cowboy hat, and his green shirt was covered in dirt. I looked down at myself and saw the designer jeans, shirt, and shoes that I was wearing. Now I definitely didn't like it here.

"Hey Carlisle! How have you been? I haven't seen ya' ll for so long now and my have the kids grown." Charlie said as he walked up to us. Ya' ll? Was that how they talked here? And what about that accent? You can definitely tell he lives here now I thought to myself.

"Good Charlie. So are we staying with you at the house?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep! You'll have to meet my kids too! They can't wait to meet ya' ll. Come on climb in to the truck. Kids, you're gonna have to ride in the back. There's not enough room in the front for all of you." Charlie told us while walking to the truck. I grimaced that we would have to sit in the back of a dirty old pickup truck but got in none the less. As I sat down I looked at my sisters still standing up in the bed of the truck that was getting ready to move.

"You better sit down before you get blown away." I said. They both grimaced but none the less, sat down with me.

We drove down dirts roads for about half an hour before we saw a farm house that was green with white shutters around the windows. There was a red barn beside it with a fence that went so far out into the fields beside the house that I could barely see it. The barn looked like it had some cows and horses in there but I couldn't be sure. There was also a light blue chicken coop beside the barn with chickens all around it.

As we pulled up, we saw three people come out of the barn. There was a blond boy who had a light blue button up shirt that was rolled up to the elbows like Charlie. He also had on jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. There was another boy that was huge! I never saw a kid that huge before. I don't mean weight wise, I mean muscular and tall wise. He had brown hair that was curly. He had on the same outfit like the blond boy only his shirt was white, and his boots and hat were brown. Then there was a girl. Oh my gosh. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. She was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that the sleeves were rolled three quarters of the way up her arms. She wore jeans and brown cowgirl boots. She also wore a tan cowgirl hat.

Once they saw us they started walking towards us. Once Charlie cut the engine, we got out of the truck. Charlie led us to the kids and introduced us.

"Kids, these are the Cullen's. Thats Alice, Rosalie and Edward and those are their parents, Carlisle and Esme. They are going to be staying here with us for a while." Charlie said. He pointed to us when he said our names.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. These are my kids, Jasper, Emmet, and Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella. Jasper and Emmet are adopted." Charlie said. They all smiled at us and we smiled at them.

"Well, ya' ll must be tired from that long plane ride so how about we show you your rooms and we talk about everything later." Charlie said. Our parents agreed and Charlie led us to the house. Bella, Jasper and Emmet went back to the barn to finish something. Charlie showed us our rooms and once I got mine I flopped down on the bed and dreamed about Bella.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! I need to know if I should continue the story or not! Push the green button...you know you want to!**


	2. Waking Up at 5:30 is hard!

Chapter 2:

(BPOV)

Today we will be showing the Cullen kids how to work in the barn. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out that they have to work in the barn. I'll laugh when I see it I know I will.

I got up around 5 o'clock and got a quick shower. Once I was down, I dried my hair and put on a brown plaid long sleeved shirt that I rolled up to my elbows, jeans, and my brown cowgirl boots. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and put on my white cowgirl hat.

Once I was done, I went to wake up the Cullen kids. I told my brothers last night after our chores that I wanted the honor of getting them up. They agreed with me and let me do this alone.

I walked up to one of the girl's room's first. I think her name was Rosalie. I knocked on the door and listened.

-

Silence. I knocked a couple more times and heard someone groan. I took that as a come in and opened up the door. Rosalie was still in bed with the pillow pulled over head. I turned the light on and clapped my hands hard a couple of times. She just turned onto her side and stayed sleeping. I smiled and laughed to myself for what I was about to do. I have always wanted to do this but never got to.

I drew a deep breathe and yelled. "Rosalie get up! Time to get ready!"

She screamed and rolled out of bed. I laughed and walked over to her. She was tangled with her covers and was on her back glaring up at me. I laughed once I saw her and knelt down so I was at her height.

"What was that for?! And what time is it?" Rosalie asked me. I smiled at her and looked at the clock on the night stand.

"It's 5:30 in the morning and I yelled at you because it's time to wake up!" I said perkily.

"What do you mean "Its time to wake up?"? I never wake up before 12 o'clock in the summer and news flash! It is the summer!" she screamed at me. I smirked and stood up. I walked over to the door and turned around.

"Meet me and my brothers in the front of the house at 6. Don't be late." And with that I walked out of the room and got the over two up.

I had to yell to get the other two up too and it was hilarious! I laughed and did the same exact thing with the other two.

I was now in front of my house with my brothers. It was 6:15 and they were still inside.

"I bet anything that they fell asleep again." Jasper said to us.

"Probably. They about attacked me once I woke them up before 12. I mean seriously, no one sleeps that long!" I said to them.

"Apparently they do. They're spoiled and have no idea how to work for themselves, what are you suppose to expect?" Emmet said.

I laughed and decided that it was time to go get them. "Hey guys, I think we should go in and get them before we are so late in work that we have to stay out until midnight." I said to them.

They agreed and we walked into the house. We heard yelling from the kitchen and went to go see what was up. Once we got there we started to laugh so hard that there were tears coming our of our eyes.

The Cullen kids were standing there with Carlisle and Esme arguing but that was not what we were laughing about. They were dressed in their most expensive clothes they owned. Rosalie and Alice had tank tops, mini skirts and high heels on. Edward had a Hollister shirt on and a good pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

The Cullen's were staring at us like we were crazy. Once our laughter died down Edward spoke.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward said to us.

We looked at each other and decided that I should tell them.

"Well what you're going to be doing today you will need to change into something more appropriate." I said smiling.

"What do mean by what we are going to do today?" Rosalie said to us.

I looked over to Carlisle and Esme. "Did you tell them yet, or do you want me to?" I asked them.

"No we didn't tell them but I guess you can Bella." Carlisle said smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at the Cullen kids.

"You three will be helping us out at the barn everyday while you are here. You will wake up at 6 and help us." I said smiling at them.

The three of them stared at me for a second and then at the same time yelled "WHAT???"

"Yep now hurry up and change into something more appropriate." I said and then walked out to the barn with my brothers.

* * *

Edward, Alice and Rosalie came into the barn about 15 minutes later. Edward dressed into a black t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers on. Alice wore a purple short sleeved shirt, jeans and black sneakers. She also had her hair out of her face with a clip. Rosalie wore a orange long sleeved shirt, jeans and also black sneakers. She tied her hair back into a ponytail.

Once they came in I stopped what I was doing and walked over to them.

"Well, now that your dressed for workin' we need to add the workin' part." I said to them. "Alright, Alice go help Jasper with the cows. You will bath them, brush them, and give them food and water. Rosalie, you will go with Emmet and take care of the chickens. You will feed them and see if they had laid any eggs yet. If they have tell Emmet and he will know what to do. Edward, you're a lucky boy, you're coming with me to work with the horses. Alice, Jasper is in the stalls over there," I pointed to the far side of the barn. " Rosalie, Emmet is outside at the chicken coop."

Once I told Alice and Rosalie where to go, they went grumbling something that I couldn't hear. I shrugged my shoulders and turned toward Edward.

"Well come on, we need to get to work before we get too far behind." I said to him. I started walking over to the other set of barn doors at the other end of the barn. He followed, but lingered behind me a few feet. Once we got to the doors, I unhooked them and pushed them open enough for us to get through.

I then walked over to the horses food troff's and looked back to Edward. He was lingering at the barn doors with a look of nervousness in his eyes. I smiled at him and motioned him to come here. He looked at me for a moment but walked over anyway.

"You fill up the water troff for the horses while I get their feed. Use the hose right there." I said pointing at the hose. He nodded and I walked back into the barn and got the right amount of feed. I came back and Edward was just finishing filling the troff. I then put the feed in the troff and turned to look at him again. _He is so beautiful_ I thought....What?! Why was I thinking this? I haven't even known him for a couple of days?! I shook my head and got rid of that thought.

"Now we are going to go groom the horses!" I said happily.

I took at look at his face after I told him that and laughed. He looked so nervous and scared. He scold at me while I laughed.

"So are you scared of grooming horses? Are you afraid to touch one or even get near one?" I asked, my laughing dying down a little.

"No! Why would you think that?! Plus, I already know how to groom a horse and I can ride one bareback!" he said like he got me. I raised one eyebrow and stepped towards him. I stopped when we were a foot apart. He looked a bit uncomfortable but I didn't care at the moment.

"You can, can you? Well then come on." I said stepping away from him. I turned and walked into the barn to get the bridle. Then I walked back outside and started walking out into the fields where the horses were grazing.

"You coming?" I yelled over my shoulder. He nodded and started jogging after me. Once he caught up he slowed down his pace to match mine. We walked for about 10 minutes until I saw my favorite horse over by the fence. I looked around and saw some horses scattered here and there but also I saw some cows. _Perfect_, I thought.

I turned to Edward and threw the bridle to him. He caught it and gave me a questioning glance. "Well since you know how to ride, you surely know how to put a bridle on don't ya' ?" I asked. He nodded mutely and turned to the horse that we were near. I then ran over to the fence and got the rope that was there. I always kept this rope out here for when I want to go rope some cows. It gives me something to do.

I turned back to Edward and the horse that was my favorite. She was a palomino mare and I named her Phoenix. She was my favorite horse because I got her from my brothers and my dad two years ago for Christmas. She was the best horse I have ever met and I would never trade her for anything. (A/N: A mare is a female horse, just in case you didn't know that.)

As I looked at Edward, I saw that he stilled had the bridle in his hands. He was staring at it like it was a snake that was getting ready to strike. I smirked and walked over to him. I pushed the rope forcefully into his arms and took the bridle from him.

As I walked up to Phoenix, I said," I thought you knew how to put on the bridle?" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance.

"Well I do, I just wanted to wait for you, but you're so dang impatient that I didn't get time to!" He threw back at me. I laughed and muttered _sure..._

Once I attached the bridle I turned around to Edward. "Well, come on now! Show me you can ride bareback!" I said to him. He looked at me with horror in his eyes. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone and he had a cocky look on his face. I gestured to the horse and stepped back. Edward walked up to her, and out his arms around her neck. Then he tried to pull himself up and had his leg on her back when it happened. Phoenix started trotting away and his fell off and landed in the tall grass. He made a grunting noise and that just sent me off the deep end. I was laughing so hard while I walked over to him. I held out my hand to help him up and finally calmed down by the time I pulled him up.

"So do you want to tell me the truth yet, or do you want to embarrass yourself more?" I asked him with a kind smile. He looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. I can't ride. I don't even know how to feed the animals let alone ride them." Then he muttered something like_ "I just wanted to impress you."_ but I didn't know if I heard him clearly. I shook it off and looked around for the rope. He apparently dropped it when he came over to ride the horse. I walked over and grabbed it. I then walked over to Phoenix and motioned for Edward to come over with us. He came over and looked at the rope and then me with curious eyes.

"Do you want to see something cool?" I asked him. He smiled a breath-taking crooked smile and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"See those cattle over there?" I pointed to the south out where you can't see where it ends. He nodded. "Well, I'm going to go have some fun with them and this here rope." I said getting ready to do one my most favorite things to do.


	3. My computer CRASHED!

ATTENTION! IMPORTANT FOR STORIES!

I am putting all stories on HIATUS! I'm sorry but my computer crashed and I lost everything! I am waiting for it to get fixed so I can start them again but that might not be for a while so I'm really sorry! I had that computer not for 5 months and it crashes! Uh! I was so mad! I'm really sorry again! I'll put up another authors note when my computers fixed. Adios Amigo!


End file.
